Welcoming of Dragons
by HolyDragonsEmeraldRoar
Summary: The Strauss siblings loved each other so much but one day after the job to defeat a creature known as 'The Beast' everything started to go wrong. This is the story of the youngest of the Strauss siblings, Hiero Strauss. Fairy Tail AU sort of. Rated T may change in the future. This story is slash, gay, yaoi whatever you wish to call it, it's that.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Strauss siblings loved each other so much but one day after the job to defeat a creature known as 'The Beast' everything started to go wrong. This is the story of the youngest of the Strauss siblings, Hiero Strauss. Fairy Tail AU sort of.

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters or anything else from Fairy Tail that honour goes to A-1 pictures and Statelight. If I did Natsu and Grey would have been together a long time ago.(I mean can anyone else feel the sexual tension between those guys)

AN: Hi this is my first story ever, so please be honest in your reviews, if it's good or bad let me know.

 _Italics = Flashback_

 **Bold = Spells/Magic**

Prologue

Family Destroyed

(The Prologue is not mine I've used Elfmans flashback from EP 24 to start the story with a little tweak)

(Year X782)

"ELFMAN" Mirajane screamed as she stared upon what was once 'The Beast' that was now her brother, Elfman when he tried to **Take over** the Beast and has now lost control of himself.

"ELFMAN, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER" She screamed again as The Beast/Elfman lumbered towards her in his out of control state.

"Mira" cried a female voice from a beautiful blue and white bird as it landed in front of Mira she transformed into Mira's younger sister, Lisanna.

"I got everyone in town evacuated, now let me help you" She exclaimed as she looked up at the Beast that was once her older brother.

"You have to run Lisanna" Mira grunted from her place on the ground as she held her injured right arm in obvious pain. "It's dangerous, I was getting beat up pretty bad so Elfman tried to **Take Over** the Beast to protect me!"

"Oh my gosh" Lisanna gasped "That's him"

"It almost worked, but the Beast was to powerful for him" Mira chocked out "Now he's totally lost control"

"Oh no" Lisanna grunted as she swung Miras' uninjured arm over her shoulder. "What can we do, how can we save him"

"We have to get him to come to his senses before the Beast completely takes over his soul" Mira said with strength in her voice as the giant form of the Beast/Elfman blotted out the sky and the shadow of it took over the ground around the two sisters.

The Beast/Elfman loomed over them like a mountain smoke billowing out the corners of its mouth with every breath it took and it growled down at the sisters.

Lisanna was determined to get her brother back so she let Mirajane go and confidently walked towards her brother.

"Lisanna, what are you- Come back here" Mira grunted out as she fell to her knees unable to keep herself standing.

"Big brother Elf" Lisanna said in a gentle voice. "Are you feelin' OK, it's me Lisanna, your little sister, our big sister Mira is here to and our little brother, Hiero is waiting for us to come home."

Lisanna looks up at her brother who stops for a second at the mention of his brother and sisters.

"We're a family we pull together when time are tough and work things out" Lisanna smiles at her brother seeing some recognition in his eyes, she kept speaking in a kind and gentle voice. "So why don't the three of us go home and see Hiero and talk about what happened today, I promise we're not mad at you"

As the Beast/Elfman looks down at Lisanna he suddenly roars and raises his gait arm.

Lisanna stands with her outstretched arms and warm sisterly smile. "Come on big brother, we still love you."

The Beast stared at her and swung his arm around and hit Lisanna with the force of a speeding train bringing with it a gust of wind powerful enough to send rocks and debris every where .

Mirajanes scream was drowned out as she watched on in horror as her little sisters body fly through the air like a ragdoll, landing 20 metres away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters or anything else from Fairy Tail that honour goes to A-1 pictures and Statelight. If I did Natsu and Grey would have been together a long time ago.

(AN: I know Romeo should only be 4 years old at this time but I needed my OC to have a friend his own age and couldn't think of anybody better than Romeo so I made him 10 years old in this)

Chapter 1

Hiero

 _Italics = Flashback_

 **Bold = Spells/Magic**

Hiero was in the Fairy Tail Guild hall waiting for his big brother and sisters to get back from slaying the monster.

Hiero was the youngest of the Strauss siblings, at 9 years old, he has a slim angelic face framed by long white bangs with eye that shined like sapphires and snowy white hair that flows to the middle of his back, he wears a red t-shirt under a black tunic with blue shorts.

He is an honorary member of Fairy Tail along with his best friend Romeo Conbolt who is one year older, until they are old enough to join, they hang out at the Guild hall when Romeos dad and Hieros siblings are out on jobs.

When they wait for their family to get back they practise their magic in their secret spot in the forest just outside Magnolia.

Romeo practises using **Purple Flare Magic** after all that's what his dad uses but he found someone willing to teach him something called **Rainbow Fire Magic** because he looks up to Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer, also known as 'the Salamander', he wants to learn the most powerful **Fire Magic** he can.

But while Hieros brother and sisters use **Take Over** Magic, he wasn't very good at it and with Romeos help he found that he is quite good at a form of **Seith Magic** called **Animal Possession** like Bickslow **,** some sort of **Eye Magic,** like the Thunder God Tribe members,that lets him see really far and see through walls.

And then there is a powerful type of magic, one that both scares and exhilarates him, Hiero has been around Natsu long enough to know what **Dragon Slayer Magic** is.

Hiero first found out that he could use this type of magic a year ago when Romeo was been attacked by some Gorians (Forest Vulcans)...

 _(Hiero Flashback)_

 _Hiero was walking through the forest to his and Romeos secret spot, he was nearly there when he heard a grunt of pain._

 _Hiero ran until he came by their spot, he stopped at a tree just in time to see 4 Gorians surrounding Romeo, the biggest one swung it's arm at him then Romeo hit a tree with a crack and slide to the ground._

 _"Ple..eas..e st..stop" Romeo whimpered from the ground as the Gorians_

 _Hiero, seeing his best friend in such a state, he ran forwards and placed himself between his best friend and the Gorians._

 _He didn't know what came over him but as he stared at the Gorians, driven by pure instinct, a bright and warm golden aura surrounded him as he screamed._

 _"_ _ **HOLY DRAGONS CELESTIAL ROAR"**_ _A beam of pure gold and purple energy fired from Hieros mouth, completely obliterating everything in its path in a blinding light._

 _When the smoke cleared the Gorians where nowhere to be seen and in front of Hiero was a 12 metre long by 3 metre wide trench with destroyed and splintered trees lying around._

 _Hiero stood there panting, fists clenched so tight that drops of blood were dripping to the ground the golden aura still shining bright, a gasp from behind had Hiero spinning around so fast he kicked up a cloud of dust._

 _Upon seeing his friend clutching his ribs, Hiero rushed to Romeos side and gently moved his hand away and replaced them with his own as if he could sense the injury to his ribs._

 _Romeo looked at his friend, the golden aura still there and that's when he noticed Hieros eyes, his pupils slitted like Natsus did when he uses_ _ **Dragon Slayer Magic**_ _, and with just one look he can feel the power radiating behind them._

 _ **"Holy Dragons Sacred Flame"**_ _With those whispered words bright blue flames danced warmly across Romeos skin, from his arms and across his chest._

 _Where ever that the warm blue flames touch he could feel himself getting stronger as he watched the cuts on his arms heal as though they were never there, when they reached his chest Romeo gasped as he felt his ribs heal themselves._

 _Romeo let out a shuddering breath and opened his eyes, he didn't realise he'd closed them, and sat up ready to thank Hiero just as the golden aura disappeared and Hiero fell forward._

 _Romeo just caught him before he hit the floor and gently lowered them both to the ground, Romeo looked down at Hiero and realised he had passed out he just stared in awe and gratefulness as he held Hiero and shortly fell asleep from exhaustion._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Hiero grinned as he thought about his powerful **Dragon Slayer Magic,** he and Romeo had not told anyone about this magic because they don't know how Hiero can even use such magic.

He'd never even seen a dragon let alone trained with one like Natsu had, only when he practiced his **Dragon Slayer Magic** with Romeo does Hiero feel a warmth from the scar on his left side, it's about 5 inches across from hip to navel.

He doesn't even know where it came from, he remembered waking up one morning after Mirajane had defeated the Demon and a month after Mira, Elf and Lis had joined Fairy Tail, with a itch as he looked down he saw a half healed scar.

When he showed his siblings..

 _(Hiero Flashback Again)_

 _Lisanna hugged him and asked if he was alright, Elfman shouted out "OK WHO HURT MY BABY BROTHER" with that the 7 year old Hiero burst into giggles at his protective big brother and Mira stood there and smirked while saying "So got your first scar, starting early huh"._

 _And with that a second round of giggles came from Hiero as he jumped Mira trying to pin her down but failed spectacularly as Mira grabbed him by the back of his tunic and lifted him up with no effort._

 _Hiero hung there, arms crossed and a cute pout on his face he tilted his head and let his eyes water as he looked over at where Natsu and Grey were arguing (again) and sniffed Natsu and Grey instantly looked over at where Hiero hung and they could not look away._

 _No one in the Guild could resist when Hiero or Romeo used their puppy eyes and immediately half of Fairy Tail was up and running towards the distraught boy Natsu and Grey at the front yelling "WE'LL SAVE YOU FROM THE DEMON, HIERO!"._

 _The Mira dropped Hiero, as he landed on his butt Mira shouted "YOU'RE THE DEVIL LIL BRO"._

 _Hiero looked up at his oldest sister with a blinding smile as he scrambled up onto one of the few tables that hadn't been overturned, seconds later he was joined by his best friend, Romeo and Happy landed on his head giggling._

 _They watched as the whole Guild started fighting and laughed as Erza sent Natsu flying through the air and landing on Cara who was drinking from her barrel._

 _Another round of giggles escaped from the boys and Happy, but then a shadow appeared over them from behind they turned, slowly and saw Mira glaring down at them._

 _They looked at each other them back at Mira whose eye was twitching the shook as she whispered one word "Run"._

 _With wide eyes the two boys made a break for the front door, Mira behind them when a loud voice cut over the fighting._

 _"I GOT YA LITTLE BUDDYS" As Natsu landed on Miras back they made it to the doors, they burst open revealing a giant._

 _"What is going on here" The giant asked in a gravelly voice and everyone stopped and stared..._

 _(End Flashback)_

Hiero was snickering at the memory when the door burst open, he hopped up excitedly expecting to see his three siblings laughing and joking but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Mira and Elfman stood in the Guilds entrance both heavily bandaged, Elfman had his left eye covered and bandages across his chest.

Mira was limping and her right arm was taped up and tightened up in a sling both his brother and sister had the same look in their eyes (...or eye) the look of sadness and loss.

Hiero slowly walked towards them, his breath speeding up with every step and said in a small, tearful voice.

"Wh...where's Lisanna?"

AN: First chapter finished hope you all liked it. I know the majority of the chapter is flashbacks but I tried to get as much info about Hiero as possible.

Here is some info on the magic that I used in this chapter:

 **Purple Flare:** Is a variation of fire magic and cannot be put out by wind or water and can be ether solid or gas like.

 **Rainbow Fire:** Is another variation of Fire magic with different colour flame that have different abilities

 **Blue Flame -** Is as cold as ice.

 **Yellow/Orange Flame-** produces a horrible smell

 **Rainbow Flame-** Combines all the colour flames into a destructive attack.

(Will come up with more)

 **Take Over-** There are different variations of Take Over magic such as, Elfmans **Beast Soul** , Lisannas **Animal Soul** and Mirajanes **Satan Soul**.

 **Seith Magic-** Is Black Magic that allows the caster to use the wandering souls of ether people or animals. Bickslow uses **Human** **Possession Seith Magic,** whereas my OC Hiero will use **Animal** **Possession Seith Magic** which allows the caster to confine animal souls to specific body parts and use them at will.

(Confining a cat soul to the legs will give you increased speed and balance and a bird soul to your torso will allow you to sprout wings.)

 **Eye Magic-** Is a type of magic using the eyes (duh!) but the **Eye Magic** Hiero is using is **Heavenly Eye Magic** currently only use by Richard Buchanan of the Oraciόn Seis.

They only call it **Eye Magic** for now because they can't find any info on it as only one other person uses it.

 **Dragon Slayer Magic-** Is a magic taught to humans by dragons (Natsu-Igneel, Gajeel-Metalicana, Wendy-Grandeeny) are Known as First Generation Dragon Slayers.

There are Second Generation Dragon Slayers whom have a Lacrima implanted in them (Laxus-Lightning, Erik-Poison and others in Manga).

And Third Generation Dragon Slayers are those that have been taught by dragons and have a Lacrima implanted (Sting-Weisslogia, Rouge-Skiadrum)

AN2-Sorry for throwing all that at you but you would be surprised at how many people don't know some of this.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters or anything else from Fairy Tail that honour goes to A-1 pictures and Statelight. If I did Natsu and Grey would have been together a long time ago.

 _Italics = Flashback_

 **Bold = Spells/Magic**

Chapter 2

Zeymah

Previously

Mira and Elfman stood in the Guilds entrance both heavily bandaged, Elfman had his left eye covered and bandages across his chest.

Mira was limping and her right arm was taped up and tightened up in a sling both his brother and sister had the same look in their eyes (...or eye) the look of sadness and loss.

Hiero slowly walked towards them, his breath speeding up with every step and said in a small, tearful voice.

"Wh...where's Lisanna?"

* * *

"E..elf, Mira w...hat hap..happened?" Hieros voice thick with emotion "Where's Lis"

Everyone in the Guild gathered round the Strauss siblings some looked away with wide eyes, some looked on with tear running down their faces.

Hiero just stared at his three... two siblings tears welling in his eyes, "M..ira" was said in a broken voice from behind him.

Hiero turned and saw Natsu a blank look on his face "Where's Lisanna" and with that a thump and a sob echoed through the Guild Hall, Hiero turned back to see Elf on his knees and shoulders shaking while Mira, much to the shock of everyone was lent against the entrance, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"She...she's dead" Was all Mira gasp out.

Hiero looked on as his siblings broke down, he fell to his knees, his breathing coming out in pants.

"No, pl...please no" he whispered quietly, but he may as well have shouted them as everyone in the Guild reacted to his words, the Guild members where all openly crying.

"NNNOOOOOOO" Hiero screamed, gripping his hair with tightly clenched fists as a golden light surrounding him and a shockwave powerful enough to knock everyone and the tables over, erupted from him as he continued to scream.

The Guild could only stare in shock at the youngest Strauss' power, only two people recognising what this magic was.

Master Makarov, heartbroken by the news of Lisanna could only watch in shock as little Hiero Strauss used magic that only one other person in the Guild could use.

Natsu upon feeling **Dragon Slayer Magic** lost his breath as he saw Hiero, and long forgotten memories flooded his mind.

Mira and Elfs' heads shot up at the scream and winced as they fell to the floor, they could only gape at the power and bright golden light that enveloped their little brother.

"HIERO" Romeo yelled as he tried to get close but the air around Hiero was super heated, only two people are able to get to him but Natsu was frozen in place as recognition appeared in his eyes.

So Romeo, desperate to get to his friend took a deep breath and used his **Rainbow** **Fire Magic** to cloak himself in a shroud of reflective rainbow flames.

He slowly walked to his still screaming friend, Hieros golden dragon aura trying to keep him back, Romeos heart breaking with every wail until he reached Hiero.

Romeo fell to his knees beside Hiero and wrapped him into a protective embrace "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

As Romeo was comforting his white haired friend neither of the boys noticed their magic intertwining and feeding off of each other until a wind started picking up around them.

They both looked up to see a whirlwind of multi-coloured flames flying around them.

"HIERO""ROMEO""LITTLE BROTHER" Several voices screamed but the whirlwind that surrounded them made everything sound so far away.

Romeo held Hiero tighter as the youngest Strauss hid his face in his friends chest in fear, his voice shook as he whispered "What's happening".

"I... I don't know" the raven haired boy replied, "DAD, HELP PLEASE" He shouted over the wind.

The boys could see Romeos dad and Hieros injured brother and sister trying to get close but the wind was too strong for them, even Master Makarov, who had made himself bigger had been thrown back through the Guilds wall in a swirl of green, blue and gold flames.

The vortex around the child mages was getting strong until they couldn't see anything other than the spiral of Romeos Rainbow flames and Hieros golden aura.

"Zeymah" Was the last thing they heard before the world went black.

* * *

The silence that stretched though the Guild Hall was deafening following the disappearance of the Guilds youngest mages.

The only evidence that the boys were even there was the crystallized patch of floor in the middle of the Guild Hall.

And all at once the Fairy Tail Guild members were in an uproar, Romeos dad, Macao Conbolt let out a devastated wail as his only son disappeared.

Mirajane and Elfman could only find comfort in each other as they had lost not only their little sister but also their baby brother.

Master Makarov rushed forward to where the boys had disappeared to inspect the crystallization, the Guild members all felt useless as Macao broke down and the last two Strauss siblings just held each other with a dead look in their eyes.

"They're not dead" Mararovs gruff voice whispered through the hall "They're still alive" He added in a louder voice.

All at once the Guild went quiet again as they all stared at the master, with hope in their eyes.

Macao was the first to break the tense silence with a rough voice "Then where are they, where is my son?"

"I don't know, it seems that they have been transported somewhere" Makarov said in a voice that matched his age, he turned to look at Macao and the white haired siblings and added "Or _when_ "

"W...what do you mean _when_ " came the voice of Alzack Connell, the **Gun Magic** user as he embraced his wife Bisca Connell.

"I mean, that this isn't just any Lacrima, it shouldn't be possible but it is heavily infused with Etherion energy" The Master answered with awe in his voice.

"B..but Etherion energy can only come from the Magic Councils **Etherion Cannon"** The **Re-quip** mage, Erza Scarlet said in a shaky voice.

"Yes" Makarov replied in a grave voice, "Because of the amount of magical energy used to create this they may not have just been transported some _where_ , but some _when_ "

Gasps echoed through the hall and panicked looks crossed people's faces, all except Natsus.

"And what was that magic they used, it was too powerful for boys there age to use... right?" Asked Levy McGarden, the **Solid Script** **Letter Magic** user.

"Young Romeo used what looked like a variation of **Rainbow Fire Magic** Known only by one other person, Totomaru the Element 4 fire mage of the Phantom Lord Guild" Master Makarov answered with slight trepidation at the thought of the Conbolt boy being anywhere near that Guild.

"And Hiero" Came the hopeful voice of Mirajane as she and Elfman looked at Master Makarov, fear and hope warring in their eyes "..what magic did he use, I've never seen him use anything like that before."

Makarov paused and looked to Natsu who just stood there still gazing at the Etherion infused Lacrima now with a silly grin on his face.

"It's a magic that I've only felt from one person" He looked at Natsu again and this time everyone noticed him smiling.

"It was **Dragon Slayer Magic** " Natsu whispered out loud much to the shock of whole room.

The Natsu laughed out loud and looked at Macao, Mira and Elfman, who looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"Are you crazy, Hiero can't use **Dragon Slayer Magic** " Mira said vehemently.

"Yeah" Came a rough voice next to her, Elfman looked up at Natsu "And he's never been near a dragon so it doesn't make sen..." He cut himself off looking at Natsus still smiling face. "The scar... he woke up with a scar over a year ago"

"Don't worry guys, I promise they're fine, trust me" Natsu said as he walked out of the Guild and kept walking until he reached the Rainbow Sakura tree and as the feelings from the memories of his Zeymah he curled up at the base of the tree and wept as the feelings and despair for Lisannas death came crashing over him.

* * *

AN: Thank you for sticking with me guys/gals.

I got the word Zeymah from this website and it is not mine. The website has translations (English-Dragon) from a book called the Songs of Skyrim from _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim._

Zeymah - Brother

AN2: I was supposed to put this in the prologue but I forgot lol.

I will try any post a new chapter once a week, maybe Fridays but if the muses bless me with ideas maybe two chapters.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters or anything else from Fairy Tail that honour goes to A-1 pictures and Statelight or anything else I may use.

AN: WWOOOOOOWW hit ONE HUNDRED AND NINTY TWO views on the first three chapters thank you guys so much and I hope that I can get even more.

AN2: I'm thinking about writing some short one shots and I would like you guys and gals to give me some ideas of what you want to read.

And please read the ANs at the bottom as well I can't put them here cause it will give too much away.

 _Italics = Flashback_

 **Bold = Spells/Magic**

Underline = Dragon Language

 **Chapter 3**

 **By The Wings Of Fate**

(X365)

When the vortex finally died down the two young mages fall to the ground. They stood quickly and grasped their heads as a wave of dizziness hit them.

They shook off the dizziness and looked around in awe and fear, they twisted and turned but all they could see around them were trees, trees and more trees, the forest was so dense that they could barely see the sky.

"MIRA... ELF" Hiero yelled in a panicked voice, he turned his wide, tearful eyes to his best friend "Romeo, where are we?".

"I don't kn..." Romeo started but was cut off as a loud roar pierced the air and a powerful blast of fire lit up the sky followed by an explosion from the mountain it struck.

The boys just stood there, frozen in place at the display of power, then a booming laugh sound through the forest shaking the young wizards out of their stupor.

They turned to each other, wide eyed "Run" they said at the same time and they tore off through the forest as fast as their feet could carry them.

* * *

Sweat was pouring down their faces as Romeo and Hiero came to a stop at a beautiful crystal like lake, they fell to the ground panting from exhaustion.

As they caught their breath they crawled to the lake to drink away their thirst, humming in appreciation at the sweet taste of the water.

"Romeo" Hiero said when he finished drinking "We're not in Magnolia anymore are we".

"I..." Romeo started "I don't think so".

"What are we gonna do" Hiero whimpered "How are gonna get home"

"We'll find a way" Romeo replied taking Hieros hands in his "I promise" He finished with a smile.

They sat there for a while making plans for how to get food and find some shelter, after an hour or so they heard an agonising scream from the forest followed by a scream of "NO.. PLEASE".

As one they ran into the forest towards the scream only caring about helping the person in pain, as they burst forth into a clearing to see a horrifying sight that tears ran freely down the boys faces.

A group of, what looks like 6 savage and wild men surrounded some sort of creature with the most beautiful reflective white wings that faded into black.

Hiero and Romeo watched as one of the savages brought his crude wood and stone spear down on the creature as it pierced the body in front of him a loud scream was brought from the creature.

"NNOOOOO" Romeo screamed, wide eyed at the sight in front of him and all at once the savages turned their crazy wild eyes to the two boys, a whimper sounded from the creature as the spear was pulled from it.

Now they were facing each other the boys balked at their appearance, were dirty wrapped only in what looked like animal skins and two tusk like teeth jutted from their mouths they stood at least 6 foot tall, with shoulders so broad you could tell that each of the beings were pure muscle.

These weren't even human, they were Ogres.

"WHY... WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Hiero yelled at them, but they just stared at the children with a strange gleam in their beady eyes the biggest, who seemed to be the leader of them grunted something unintelligible, to Hiero and Romeo but the other Ogres seemed to understand their leader.

The leader the pointed the blood soaked spear at the boys then one of the Ogres lunged at Hiero faster than something that size should be able to move, Romeo saw this and jumped in between them.

" **RAINBOW FIRE MEGA PUNCH"** He roared as he brought his multi-coloured fire coated fist forward into the oncoming body as his fist made contact there was a load scream and an explosion.

The Ogre was lifted off of the ground and flew 30ft into the air and coming back down near tree line with a crack.

* * *

(On a Mountain)

In a cave atop the mountains a gigantic and beautiful creature awoke feeling a magic similar to her own within the forest as she stepped out of the cave, her serpentine body coiling behind her she spread her 20ft reflective wings out and her entire body glittered in the sunlight like a rainbow.

She took to the sky to find the one that uses magic similar her own.

* * *

(Back to the Clearing)

The Ogres all growled in anger as their comrade taken out, two more dashed forward their stone weapons raised.

 **"HOLY DRAGON SHINING TALON""RAINBOW FIRE BLAZING KICK"** Hiero and Romeo yelled at the same time.

Romeo jumped into the air his foot enveloped in a multi-coloured blaze, he kicked the Ogre in the side of the sending him careening into another Ogre next to their leader knocking them both out.

Hiero ran forward to meet the other Ogre his hand encased in a ethereal light as he brought his arm back the light moulded into a set of claws, Hiero slashed upwards hitting the Ogre in the chin hard enough to send him flying into another Ogre on the other side of the leader.

* * *

(On a differant Mountain)

In another cave on the mountain a pair of golden eyes snapped open at the feeling of his own magic being used, a head of glowing golden scales lifted off the ground to stare at the mouth of the cave in wonder.

A grunt next to him had him looking down at his mate, demonic red eyes blinked open as a body of glistening midnight black scales rose from the ground to sit next to his mate, who went back to watching the mouth of the cave toward the horizon.

"Revak, what's wrong Di Shul" The demonic looking creature asked his mate in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Hokzii, Di Lilah I.. I think" He started in an angelic voice.

Hokzii looked at his mate with worry in his eyes.

"I think I felt my magic" He finished in a whisper.

"Revak, that impossible no one el..." Hokzii started, then without warning his mate shot out of the cave and took to the skies on massive wings, a trail of gold shining behind him.

Hokzii, shocked by his Shuls behaviour followed the smaller form of his mate all the while trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

(Back to the Clearing _Again_ )

The Ogre leader roared in anger darted towards the young mages faster than the others and brought his stone axe, Hiero dived to the right while Romeo dived to the left.

They rolled to their feet with the leader in the middle before the Ogre leader could react Hiero and Romeo used their most powerful spells to end the fight quickly.

 **"HOLY DRAGON CELESTIAL ROAR"** And a blast of divine power fired towards the Ogre leader.

At the same time , **"RAINBOW FIRE DEADLIEST FLAME"** And Romeo threw a ball of prismatic flames at the Ogre leader.

With no time to move both spells hit their mark at the same time in an explosion of colour kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt, when the dust cleared the Ogre leader was lying face down in a 10ft wide and 5ft deep crater.

before the boys could catch their breath from such powerful magic a weak keening came from the injured creature they rushed to its side.

The creature was like nothing they had ever seen before it was pure white with the body of a snake but the head was defiantly feline, a red earring in its left ear, golden runes flowing down its back, a large gold collar around its neck and two giant white and black wing on its back (think of Kudamon with wings).

But the image was ruined by the stab wounds and blood that matted its fine fur, Hiero and Romeo dropped to their knees beside the strange creature with tear running down their faces.

"What do we do, Romeo what do we do?" Hieros panicky voice trembles, hands hovering over the wounds.

"I.. try and heal him wit... with your magic" Romeo replied in an equally panicky voice.

 **"Holy Dragon Sacred Flame"** His voice still trembling, warm blue flames flowed from his shaking hands, the blue flames shrouded the creature in warmth.

But something was wrong the wounds weren't closing as the flames faded nothing had changed.

"W...why didn't it work" Hiero exclaimed loudly **"Holy Dragon Sacred Flame"** But once again the blue flames coated the creature and nothing happened, Hiero let out a broken sob.

Romeo knelt frozen in place not knowing what to do, the creature opened its eyes and weakly lifted its head to look at its saviours and let out a resigned coo.

Hiero looked up from his crying to stare into weak amethyst eyes and cryed harder mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry" over and over again and jumped when Romeo wrapped him in a warm hug as if he could keep away all the bad things in the world.

"Do not despair children, for where there is death, new life is brought to the world" A melodic voice sounded through the clearing.

A bright flash of light caught their attention and a tall woman appeared in front of them but there was a god like aura surrounding her.

When the light disappeared what they saw should be impossible the woman had eight pure white wings spread out behind her, a metal plate covered the top half of her face with two wings coming off the sides, gold wing like plates covering her breast, a golden ring around her left ankle similar to the creatures and a ribbon flowing around her with what looks to be inscribed with runes (Think of Angewomon).

She knelt down gracefully beside the creature "Oh Kuda, I'm so sorry that this happened" she whispered to the now named Kuda.

She looked up to Hiero and Romeo both looking sadly at the scene in front of the, the Angel smiled a sad smile and said "There wasn't anything you could have done, child there was a poison on the weapons that stops any type of healing, even yours".

"Goodbye my old friend may you find peace in the next life" Her hands hovered over Kuda and he started to glow his body fading away leaving only two spheres of divine magic.

The Angel cupped the spheres gently in her hands, "Who are you" Romeo asked breaking the silence, tears still falling at the death of Kuda.

She looked up from the orbs in her hands and smiled "I have been known by many names Laima, Skuld and Sudice to name a few, but they all mean the same thing" she paused before saying "I am Lady Fate".

Hiero and Romeo just stared at Lady Fate in awe, they have heard stories about Fate but never did they expect to actually meet her.

Both boys fell to their knees heads bowed in respect to the Goddess, a tinkling laugh was brought forth from her at their actions.

"Please there is no need to bow to me" The boys looked up in surprise to see her still smiling "Kuda told me how you protected him from his attackers and your bravery for ones so young."

"But we failed" Hiero cried fresh tears streaming down his face "He still died, I coul... couldn't he...heal him" he sobbed.

Lady Fate looked down at him in kindness and understanding "Sometimes things must happen for a reason, no matter how painful it might be. Just like there is a reason you both were brought to this time period."

The mages heads snapped up to gape at Lady Fate then without warning the spheres of Kudas magic flew toward the young mages at a blinding speed, the orbs hit the boys in their chests but instead of being blown backwards, a feeling of warmth and protection flowed through them.

They looked down at their chests, then back to Lady Fate "It seems that Kuda has chosen new vessels for his magic" She said in a happy voice.

Hiero felt an itch on his back he reached round to try and scratch it but stopped when he felt two lumps on either side of his back, he looked to Romeo with panic in his eyes to see his friend scratching his own back.

Then both the boys doubled over in pain, it felt like something was trying to force its way out of their backs, a tear and a scream tore through the clearing.

Lady Fate, upon hearing the young wizards scream sent a wave of magic towards them and the pain disappeared as if it was never there.

Hiero and Romeo fell forward panting, feeling a weight that defiantly wasn't there before, Hiero turned his head and gasped at what he saw.

Huge white and black wings sprouting from his back, feathers that when he reached out to touch them softer than anything he'd ever felt before the white on the top slowly darkened the further down until they turned jet black, he jerked his hand back when he realised they were real.

He looked over to his friend and gasped again when he saw Romeo with his own wings, but his were almost see-through and crystal like and gleamed like a shimmering rainbow in the sunlight.

"Lady F.." Hiero started but was cut off when he started coughing, a drink of water appeared in front of each of them, Hiero smiled at Lady Fate gratefully.

After a cooling drink he continued "Lady Fate, what happened"

"Kuda has chosen you both to pass on his magic to" She smiled "You have been granted the Wings of Fate"

AN: Sorry it took so long to post guy the muses had abandoned me these last few days.

AN2: And yes Revak and Hokzii are both male and yes this story is going to be slash and it is a time travel fic, so please no hating, don't like, don't read.

OK so again I used the English-Dragon Translator from the _Songs Of Skyrim._

 **Hokzii - Demon**

 **Revak - Holy/Sacred**

 **Di - My**

 **Shul - Sun**

 **Lilah - Moon**


End file.
